


A wolf in sheep's clothing

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Werewolf Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 11





	1. What the f*ck!?

A wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  


Wolf in sheep's clothing - Set It Off  
-

John and I sit in our little camp at the fire. We rest here, and tomorrow we start hunting. We're at Aurora Basin. A two day trip down here from the camp located in Horseshoe Overlook. We're hunting some bucks, elk or whatever lives here. Right now John grill some rabbit meat. As suddenly a wolf appear right from me. He seems hungry. John get anxious. The wolf is only focused on the rabbit meat on John's knife in his hand. But I simply hit the wolf on the snout, he quietly howl in pain, submits and then runs away trembling.

,,What the fuck was that?" John say surprised.

,,Nothing. I just saved your ass Marston." I say amused.

Oh if he only knew that he sit with a wolf at the campfire, he would probably run. I'm the best in hunting. With Charles. I'm even better then him. That's because I see, hear and smell as good as a wolf can too. I hardly open my mouth while speaking, due to my razor sharp canines. In my whole 36 years of life, no one noticed my secret. But it's hard to keep the wolf in, when you get punched or shot. I killed Micah in my wolf Form one week ago. I went back to camp with his body, and said a wolf killed him, and that I tryed my best to help.

Luckily they believed me, and Dutch is himself again. I'm afraid how they will react if they find out what I am. In my wolf form I'm much bigger and taller than an average wolf. I have yellow eyes and soft fur in my hair color. When other wolves see me, they always submit to me. They do it to even if I am in my human form. But only if I let my eyes shortly flesh from blue-green to yellow.

I somehow hate myself that I fell in love with him. The butterflies in my stomach goes crazy whenever I'm near him. It's a tickling feeling in my stomach. Sometimes my heart beat faster too. But he has Abigail. And Jack. Goddammit! John should care more about them special for Jack. Sometimes I think about getting some whore to fuck. But science im a Werwolf I knot everytime I come. Don't matter if I fuck someone or if I jerk myself off. And that's real scarry for them, cause normal man don't knot. Eliza was the first and only girl I knotted. It hurts her, but in the end it wasn't that bad for her. I don't want to imagine how a man would feel if I knot them. 

But it was bad for me. I mean I made her pregnant. We got a son, and then I lost both. At first I was real excited, and even though I drifted, stayed some time with the gang, and then again with my family, we were a happy one. A happy little family. Until one day I came back, and found both of 'em dead. Only because some freaking morons robbed them. They killed them for ten bucks. That was all she got, and they didn't believe her.

But I shouldn't think about that. I see how John eating his rabbit. I already ate something. Once in a week I go out, and let my Wolf free. I just run. Away from watching eyes of hunters. It feels so good. The wind in my face, the soft gras under my paws, the different smells of animals or humans who are a bit further away. This feeling luckily never get's boring. It's like flying. And no I only can imagine how this would be. But I kind of feel weightless, forget all the problems around me. Until I shift back in my human form, and return to the camp. There I remember everything again. The good and the bad days. I sigh.

,,I go sleepin' extinguish the fire and don't ignite anything, befor you go to sleep." I say.

,,Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry Morgan." He says.

I crawl into my tent, and close the flaps. Then I lay down and close my eyes. The butterfly's in my stomach stop flying, and the tingling goes away. Finally. I fall asleep very quickly.

-  
Feefifofum, you better run and hide..... 

Wolf in sheep's clothing - Set it off


	2. Hunting

The next day I awake, I can hear the birds singing and other animal sounds from further away. I slowly sit up, and then crawl out of the tent. The sun is so bright, that I have to close my eyes for a minute. Then I look arround. John's still asleep, and the fire is extinguished. Bravo, he once managed to put out a fire without burning anything, or to light himself. I tear down my tent, and stow in one of my saddle bags. Then I tie the bed roll to the back of the saddle. I'm ready to go. 

,,John get up!" I shout.

,,Don't want to Morgan!" he Sighs.

,,Weithiau rydych chi'n mynd ar fy nerfau. (Sometimes you get on my nerves.)" I say.

,,What?"

,,Sometimes you get on my nerves! I said. Now move it! Before I left you here." 

Anf suddenly he's out of his tent. And that verry fast. I never seen him moving so fast in my whole life. He pack his things verry fast. In five minutes we're on our horses and start riding. We ride a bit away from the lake. Then I dismount and tie my huge black shire horse stallion to a tree. Then I take my bow and go down into the squat. John follows me. Then I listen. I hear and smell a big elk walking towards us. And I was right. A few seconds later I see him. I shot him in the head. I always try to hit their heart or head. They should not suffer unnecessarily. It's a real beauty and real big.

,,Exactly what we need." I say.

I tie it on Old Boy's back. Then I search another elk. It dosen't take long for me to track another beast of an elk. He's even bigger. I shot him in the heart. Then I take him and put him on the back of my horse. After I tied him against the saddle, we mount and ride home. It's a two day ride after all. Two daysater, and with two sleeping breaks, we're finally home again. We take the elk and bring it to Pearson.

,,Wow good job Morgan!" Pearson says.

They all know that John didn't do anything. I should just take him with me that he comes out a little bit. John immideatly dissapers in his tent. And the butterfly's in my stomach dissaper to. Finally.

,,Wow they are huge! Good job Arthur!" I hear Hosea and Dutch say at the same time.

I turn arround, they sit at the campfire. I join them.

,,Thanks. It wasn't that hard to catch them." I grin.

,,You need to tell me the trick you use son. You could hunt such a beast sleeping I guess." Dutch says amused.

I let out a small laugh. I don't think they can use my trick. Besides they are also werewolves. But I know they're not. Short after Pearson make his stew.

,,I go out a bit. Without my horse. He needs a rest. I'm not long gone. Maybe an hour. When the stew is ready I should be back."

,,Okay. Take care son." Dutch says.

,,Always." I say.

Then I walk outside the camp. When I'm far enough away, and there's no other people, I shift into my Wolf form. I can feel how my body change, and a few seconds later I stand there as a wolf. It feels good to let him out. My clothes just disappear, but come back as soon as I'm back in my human form. I can't explain how, but I'm glad for it. I start walking. The soft grass under my paws feels so good. After some time I get faster and faster. The wind blows around my muzzle, and as always I perceive the many smells from humans and animals. I can smell wich animal it is. It's helpful. And as always my sensitive ears hear things that are miley away. 

I love it. I just run. Over the meadows away from humans. The moon shines down on me. It's a beautiful blue clear sky with stars. I feel weightless again. And free. This feeling never get old. Luckily.


End file.
